


Whoops

by The_Black_widow_247



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_widow_247/pseuds/The_Black_widow_247
Summary: Steven Rogers, captain of the football team, popular senior, going to Harvard and looking into military, until he finds his girlfriend was kicked out of her house and is pregnant with his child.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

We start our story on a chilly Tuesday in November, Steven Rogers and Natalia Romanova we’re peacefully asleep in a double bed in Steve's room. The clock read 5:29, they seemed like an average couple except Steven was 17 and Natalia was 15 and Natasha was 8 months pregnant with Steve’s kid. 

Sarah walked into the room once the clock changed to 5:30, “alright lovebirds up and at em!” She said opening the blinds as Natashas alarm went off on her phone, Steve opened his eyes and got up sighing as he looked at his mother, “I’m up!” He said and Sarah smiled, “you have work in an hour so get going” she said and left the room as Steve turned to Natasha and kissed her head, “you can sleep in babe” he said and she smiled, “well your son is already awake” she grinned and rubbed her stomach lovingly as Steve smiled, “well you be good for mama” he said and kissed her stomach and turned to get ready. Natasha laid in bed as she looked at her phone for a bit before getting up and ready herself. She looked in the mirror and sighed looking at herself and rubbing her stomach again, “you know you are quite big maybe you just want to come out now?” She said fondly to her stomach and got dressed and walked to the kitchen to help Sarah with breakfast. 

She remembered that night months ago when she arrived at their house. Natasha felt terrible as she walked up to the Rogers apartment door and knocked. It was 2 am, she knew the family was sleeping but she had nowhere else to go and Steve told her to go to his house if something happened, “hey” she whispered as Steve answered the door,  
“What’s wrong?” He asked letting her inside,   
“My parents didn’t take the news well” she said tears streaming down her face. He hugged her and rubbed her back gently, “you can stay with me until we can get our own place” he said softly kissing her head. 

That was 5 months ago and here they were, Steve’s little 3 year old brother Joseph ran out and smiled, “hi mommy! Hi Natty!” He said as he crawled into his seat, “hey hon” Sarah said as Natasha set the table,   
“Hey bud” Natasha smiled, she was thankful to be able to spend so much time with Joseph because she knew nothing about small children until she started dating Steve, they hadn’t been together long, they were only together 3 months before they found out about the baby, he was actually due on their one year anniversary. Natasha smiled at the thought, she was brought out of her daydreams when Steve walked in with his suit on, she smiled at him and he walked over kissing her cheek, “I’ll see you at school” he said and she grinned, “see you handsome” she kissed him quickly and put a pancake in his mouth and put some on everyone’s plate. Steve chuckled and left the home and later Natasha walked Joseph to daycare,   
“When is Jamie coming?” The young child asked,  
“Any day now bud” Natasha replied as she held his hand,   
“But then me and Steve are gonna go to our own house” she told him and the kid frowned,   
“I don’t want you guys to leave!” He whined and Natasha chuckled,   
“You will when the baby wakes up all night” she said as they reached the daycare,   
“How about we have a movie night tonight?” She offered and his eyes brightened, “yes!” She giggled and let him go inside and finished her walk to school, she was greeted by Wanda, Carol and Clint. 

“Hey!” She said as she walked over to them, “where is lover boy?” Carol teased and Natasha chuckled, “he’s working, he got an internship and does half days now” she said as they walked to class. Clint rolled his eyes a little and frowned.

Later in the day when Steve arrived to class Natasha smiled and walked over to the group at the lunch table, “hey honey how was work?” She asked kissing his cheek and he smiled, “good everyone was really nice, I have my own office” he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture excitedly and she smiled seeing the picture of them and the latest ultrasound picture framed, “awe that’s so cute” she smiled and Tony made a gagging noise,   
“Natasha what happened to you? You used to be all scary and mean, now you’re all soft and all about feelings” he said and Natasha rolled her eyes, “don’t worry I’ll beat your ass as soon as this kid is out” she grinned and Tony’s frowned, “okay you’re still a little scary” he said and ate his food, Steve chuckled and Natasha looked at him, “I’ll beat you too” she teased and they laughed. Steve kissed her gently and smiled putting his hand on her stomach, “you guys are sickening” Clint said and Natasha blushed, “the doctor said it’s important that Jamie knows who his dad is by contact and talking to him” Steve told them,   
“Jamie?” Bruce questioned,  
“Well his name is gonna be James Joseph Romanova-Rogers, but Joseph calls him Jamie and the name just stuck” Natasha said and put her hand over Steve’s. 

After school Natasha was doing her homework at the table and helping Joseph with his own work as Steve walked inside, “hey” he said walking over to them,  
“Hey Stevie!” Joseph said grinning, “woah you’re drawing looks good” he complimented as he went to his room to change out of his suit. Natasha looked at the time and got up to change into her uniform for her part time job, “I have a surprise for you” he said and grinned when she looked at him excitedly,   
“What is it?” She asked, “a big surprise so be ready to be shocked” he teased and she giggled, “alright I’ll see you after work, and put that crib together!” She said to him and kissed him before leaving. Steve watched as she got in her rides car and left and he turned to Joseph, “wanna help me surprise Natty?” He asked and Joseph nodded, 

“Yep!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of boring and short chapter but it will pick up soon, sorry for the late update but now that this corona is shutting down everything I’ll have more time to post haha

Steve sighed looking over at Joseph,   
“Joey don’t touch that!” He frowned and grabbed the nails from the young kids hands. Joey giggled in response and Steve shook his head as he finished assembling the crib,   
“What do you think Joey?” He asked putting the three year old in the crib,  
“Yay!” He said going to jump on the little mattress but Steve grabbed him and pulled him out, “okay that’s good” he said, “now” he looked at the clock,  
“It is time to set up for movie night” he smiled and walked with Joey to the small living room area/ kitchen/ dining room/ office and grabbed a couple blankets building a fort for them to sit in.  
The Rogers were in no way wealthy, they were living paycheck to paycheck but Natasha and Steve did what they could to support Sarah. She insisted they didn’t have to pay but Steve and Natasha insisted they help and in the end they won. Since Steve’s father died they had lost their father, their house, and their income all at once. That’s when both Steve and Sarah joined the work force and then Natasha came and it was hard but Steve wouldn’t change it for anything. Steve smiled as he looked at Joey who excitedly was trying to build the fort. He looked at the clock, “alright let’s go get Natty” he said and they walked to his old car and drove to the restaurant waiting in the car as Joseph sung at the top of his lungs to the trolls soundtrack. 

Natasha walked over once she finished and got into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss Steve until Joey fake threw up,   
“Yuck!” He said and Natasha laughed,  
“Hey babe, hey bud” she said to the two Rogers boys ruffling both their blonde locks, “hi Natty!” Joey said happily and Steve kissed her cheek and drove back to the apartment,   
“So where is my surprise?” She asked grinning,  
“Well I have to have you approve it before I do anything but I do have the crib set up and we’re having a movie night with pizza” he said looking at her and she smiled kissing his cheek,   
“You’re the best” she said and he parked the car and got Joey out and they walked up to the apartment, Natasha made some popcorn and got them some juice boxes and all sat down in the for Natasha sitting in between Steve’s legs leaning against his chest and Joseph sat on her lap laying against her bump as Steve started some action movie as they ate the popcorn and Steve kissed Natashas cheeks and jaw,  
“I love you” he whispered and she turned her head and kissed her smiling,   
“I love you too” she replied gently,   
“You should shave” she commented rubbing her thumb against her cheek and he shook his head chuckling,  
“Anything for you” he said as Natasha laughed.

Halfway through the movie both Joseph and Natasha were asleep and he gently got up and tucked Joey into Sarah’s bed and turned on the night light. He walked back to Natasha picking her up as she slowly woke up and laid her on the bed, “get some rest” he mumbled and she sleepily mumbled something and fell back asleep and Steve changed and went to bed as well. Life was about to get crazy.


End file.
